Alex Poulos
Alexi "Alex" Poulos is the son of Theo and Helen Poulos and the brother of Dimitri Poulos, Chris Poulos and Leah Patterson-Baker. He's also the nephew of Con Poulos and the uncle of Leah's son, VJ Patterson. He's Hayley Smith's ex-boyfriend and Brodie Hanson's ex-husband. He's also Vinnie Patterson's brother-in-law and Miles Alcott's childhood best friend. Storylines Alex arrives in Summer Bay several days before his sister Leah's wedding to Vinnie Patterson. Alex reveals that he wants to escape his parents and has fallen out with their uncle Con over his electrical business. Alex begins working at the Diner with Leah and starts his own business, Alex Electrix and secures a contract with school principal Donald Fisher at Summer Bay High. Alex begins to pursue Dani Sutherland, who is on a break from her boyfriend, Will Smith and they go on one date but Dani is not romantically interested in Alex. At the end of the date, they argue and Alex accidentally knocks Dani's foster sister, Brodie Hanson off her bike while driving. Brodie recovers after a successful operation and she develops feelings for Alex. They become a couple and are happy for a while but once Alex feels things are getting too serious between them, he decides to end things with her. Miles Alcott, Alex's childhood friend arrives in the bay and begins dating Brodie, much to Alex's jealousy. When Miles talks to Alex about his feelings for Brodie at the School Formal, he denies being jealous. On the way home from the Formal, Alex is driving with Brodie and Miles as passengers. He turns up the music and fails to notice a pothole in the road, which results in a crash, leaving Brodie and Miles injured. Alf Stewart arrives on the scene and raises the alarm. Doctor Charlotte Adams and several paramedics battle to save Miles when he begins arresting but Miles dies at the scene. Brodie blames Alex for Miles' death and Alex sinks into a depression, culminating in a breakdown at work one day. Alex's brother, Chris Poulos tries to snap him out of it and tries to reason with an unrelenting Brodie. On the day of the coronial inquest, a verdict of accidental death is reached. Brodie eventually forgives Alex and both are able to move on. Alex begins seeing an older woman named Kelli Edwards, who owns the Diner's cake supplier. This relationship comes with complications as Kelly has two children and is separated from her violent husband Jason. When Jason finds out, he attacks Alex. Jesse McGregor intervenes and beats up Jason. Jason continues to harass Kelly and is soon arrested. Kelly soon leaves the Bay with the children, leaving Alex heartbroken. Alex becomes close to Brodie once again but it is short-lived once Brodie completes Year 12 and decides to go travelling. They spend the night together before Brodie leaves. Alex starts a relationship with Hayley Smith who has recently broken up with her boyfriend, Noah Lawson but they remain sharing the same house. Alex soon moves in but when Brodie returns, Alex is caught in a love triangle with the two girls. Hayley and Brodie are involved in a car crash which leaves Hayley disfigured and with memory loss Alex realises he still loves Brodie and proposes to her and they decide to leave the Bay for Cyprus but are unsure of how to break the news to Hayley. Brodie and Alex later marry overseas. Three years later, Alex returns without Brodie and reveals their marriage is over. He rents a Caravan at the Summer Bay Caravan Park and soon becomes friends with Cassie Turner. It emerges Alex is dealing drugs and hides a stash at Leah's house and everything is uncovered when his 5-year-old nephew VJ Patterson, accidentally finds the drugs and is suspected to have swallowed some. VJ is fine but Leah is upset. Leah agrees not to inform the police but orders Alex to leave and stay out of her life and he leaves to stay with relatives in Greece.